vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113909-a-brilliant-idea-to-get-people-back-into-the-world
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua not say is wrong, but Chua think is wrong approach to just add drop. Maybe not guaranteed 100%......Chua think should be 60% or something. Have good chance to get one, only one, but should not be guaranteed. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Not a bad idea, but it involves a ton of new coding and testing to get it up and running. The OP's suggestion has the vital advantage of being easy to code and test and implement so it could be done quickly. Wildstar could use a bunch of quick, easy adjustments like this even if they'll have some downsides. A good answer today beats a perfect answer six months from now. That's true in almost every arena in life. | |} ---- ---- Better idea: nope. | |} ---- ---- ---- Did someone say Public quests from warhammer online, oh wait no because nothing will ever be as good as PQs | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Excellent and Superior quality gear can drop, for the level of the boss. E.g. Stemdragon in Ellevar drops a level 12 excellent (blue).... sometimes.. | |} ---- ---- The post name is a forum tactic (not that I don't think the idea is very strong). It either piques people's interest, or you get people like Haisenkalle who just like to dump in people's Cheerios. Either way, it draws attention and feedback. @Lemurian - Your response is reasonable, but misses the goal. Get people into the world with a simple alteration. The 'fun' comes from making something already in the game relevant. As far as major guild's perception of someone 'stealing' their drop. I think you vastly underestimate those individual's understanding of a random drop. They know its random, and they know there is nothing they can do to stop random casuals, levelers, other guilds, PvPers, etc from doing the world bosses. Especially with megaservers - these would be a hot ticket. @oklk - I think it will be a very long time until everyone (including casuals and alts) have their AMP and Ability points, even with the increased availability. @Bnol - If there is a regular announce/timer like WoW had for the STV arena event, it'd be easy (and perhaps easier because plenty of people to help) to kill the world bosses with the reduced number needed post drop 3. The suggestion isn't meant to have people standing around waiting for a boss to spawn, its about knowing 'oh hey, its x time, y boss spawns in 10 minutes, I'm going to go do it!' And then getting of their city-sitting rears and getting into the world - INTERACTING. | |} ---- ---- Now is the time to implement vanity pets and have them only obtainable in "the world"; either by world boss/rare mob kills or quest chains or something. From an assets perspective, they should have quite a lot of cute critters ready to go. I, for one, would love to have the pumera cub that was following me around for a short while in Farside. Oh, and a cubig. I think that would get quite a lot of us back out into "the world". | |} ---- ---- That game died(like really died lol). Winner: Rifts lol | |} ---- Loot dropped individually, like if multiple players out of group tag the same mob. They don't even see one another's loot. Unless you're grouped with someone, you wouldn't know who got it. And if you are grouped... well then choose good friends. BOE - so continued incentive to do WBs. And I think you'd be surprised how many people would show up for these. If not for the potential drop, then for the world PvP that would likely ensue. | |} ---- The point you're missing is twofold. World Bosses in the mid to later levels aren't easy, and you do in fact need the full allotment of players to down them. The main driver of large groups is going to be guilds, because there just aren't that many people leveling through each zone these days. Even with megaservers that's not going to change much. You need a nucleus of people to get the battle going in a timely fashion, and most of the time those groups will be guild based. Secondly, the drop you're proposing is something that is of higher value to guilds than it is to the average player still leveling up. They feel they "need" those drops to get every ounce of power to their players for the process of raid progression. If the chance that the drop they spend time and effort organizing to get is going to go to someone at random not in their guild, they won't bother with your content, incentivized or not. They'll put their efforts into Gold Runs or group PvP premades where the return is both more reliable and less aggravation from outsiders. It's not about me misunderstanding the nature of random loot, it's about picking incentives and designing systems that fit with the motivations of the people you're trying to attract. | |} ---- ---- 1) World bosses are incredibly easy. Even for casuals. Any ragtag group is plenty capable of killing R12, Hellrose, MM-Prime, etc. You don't need a guild for those. 2) Higher value to guilds? That's a rather ignorant statement. EVERYONE takes pride in their character advancement, or else they wouldn't do it. Casuals and PvPers would show up in droves to bitesize content with real rewards and a chance for world PvP. @Glepnir - Each new person you bring into the game would experience the content only once and then never again as it currently stands. No reason to go back. Put a real reward on it and the current population can do it over and over and over and..... | |} ---- Think it through. AMPs and Abilities points have caps; you've invented a fix that will work for two weeks. Also, take a look at another game; GW2. GW2 upped the loot of world events. Players, chasing loot, then spent several hours a day watching a third party website, teleporting around the world to farm events. And it's remarkably shallow. You're welcome. | |} ---- ---- Clearly you've not read the conversation, or you didn't think long enough to realize I said ONE... not one per player. Also... wouldn't people moving around the world be a good thing? Actively engaging in content seems like a positive thing to me. Particularly for the folks who have been craving world PvP incentives. @Skoryy - definitely pro scaling. I don't know how long it'd take to implement, though. | |} ---- Sure. 1, two, 100 drops, 1 drop for all; it doesn't matter. The reality remains that AMPs and Ability Points are capped. Capped. Players will run the content long enough to achieve their immediate goals, and not a moment longer. It's the MMO way. Your suggestion is a short term and shallow fix to a deeper problem. As for moving around the world; yes. But moving around like locusts from one boss to the next is not "movement". It doesn't enrich the experiences of people in these zones, or utilise the zones in any fundamental way. Most players in this scenario would be summoned by a Scientist, kill the boss, then teleport to a Capital. It's already happening with Scorch Wing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty sure everyone is driven by shiny loot and ability upgrades. To argue against that fact is pretty inane. And Amayasu gave an example of where such an implementation DID get people moving around the world, albeit in a way he didn't approve of. If people keep putting up weak arguments, I am going to keep shooting them down. It hasn't even been hard yet. Also... wait in capitals until announcement that X boss is up then decide to go do it... You've basically made my point. Giving people something to do. Incentive. Edit: I guess what I am waiting for is for someone to give me a DRAWBACK. Not how is it not perfect, but how is it negative. It would take extremely little time to implement and has great possible advantages. That's my point - and others in this thread have agreed. 2nd Edit: Actually - someone did bring up a legitimate concern - the attunement quest, which I came up with a solution for in about 15 seconds. To quote an author, "think about the solution, not the problem." | |} ---- When i'm capped on AMP and Ability Points, will I go out of my way to kill a boss i've already killed for items I don't need in an area of the world that takes me 10 minutes to travel to? If people aren't killing world bosses now, why would they kill them when they drop things they don't need? Keep in mind AMPs and APs drop from other sources. "Capped" in this context is important. etc etc. As an aside, don't assume time is a limitation. The right solution is rarely the quickest, and you're solving problems for a development and design team without knowing anything about their current schedule or plans. The problem with this discussion is simple; you refuse to accept that people are different. Your brilliant (your words) solution is brilliant because EVERYONE is motivated by shinnies. No. They're not. Secondly, there are drawbacks, you're just not seeing them. You devalue AMPs and Ability Points. There's no point trying for Gold if you can take your group at 1AM and kill a world boss. They've been deliberately placed into various reward structures to encourage players to run content and visit zones. Your solution invalidates that completely. You encourage a grinding behaviour; people will flock to easy bosses and leave the difficult ones. You encourage people to stand around Thayd (a problem you believe you're solving) and wait for notifications that Boss X is up. You tie personal reward to public experience. People stop playing content if they don't get rewards. You can't balance AMPs as a world drop in that way. And so on. The point is simple, and you refuse to acknowledge it; you can't solve deep problems with shallow solutions. This is indeed a shallow solution, and the more you think about it, the less it makes sense. There are many things Carbine can do to get people out into the world and taking on it's challenges. To quote an author, “The ships hung in the sky in much the same way that bricks don't.” | |} ---- I'm so glad you can tell me what drives me to play this game. I had NO idea. Let's try this again. I have zero interest in chasing loot, or even amp/ability points. I have 1 character at 50, and my primary goal on her is to research all the schematics so I can make weapons for my guild and friends. I'm not chasing plat (I have less than 3p between all my characters) nor do I intend to sell my services (tho I'd be happy to help anyone seeking a weaponsmith, or eventually, any crafter). I know I'm not the only one like this, as I have several friends who also enjoy this part of the game more than rep grinding, dungeon runs, attuning or world bosses. You need to step back a moment and stop being so proud of your "brilliant" idea and realize that it might work to get a FEW more people at world bosses, but in no way is it going to create the kind of buzz you are envisioning. | |} ---- ---- Not necessarily they could just regurgitate Path Missions we've already completed then build up adding new things from there, for settlers make some the CACHE missions for Thayd/Illum so they don't have to spend a lot of time grinding more and more settler resources. | |} ---- Mega-servers will do a pretty good job of getting people back in... since they have always been in, just spread too thin. JTal gave a simple, concise answer to the suggestion of this thread... Sorry it doesn't match your opinion, but fighting with the Itemization lead isn't going to change anything. P.S. Loot and progression aren't the pillars of MMORPG's, the RPG portion is the backbone (immersive and social narrative). The only inane thing here is suggesting people are inane for not viewing games the same way you do. | |} ---- Not 'the,' 'a,' And please do not put words into my mouth... er hands? I never called him inane, just the action. I'm also not trying to fight with a dev. I'm asking a question I am legitimately curious about. SxyHxy, the one-time largest Wildstar streamer for a few weeks running, quit the game because of a lack of world pvp of any form. I am curious if this missing component is being worked on at all. If its not, its not. Doesn't stop me from being curious or encouraging it. | |} ---- Since, obviously, remembering what you wrote is difficult, I'm going to point out where you did, in fact, say I was inane (since I was, in fact, arguing against your "fact"). And FYI, there is a generous population of players who could give a rats furry white butt about chasing shiney loot. There's a decent amount that don't even realize there are items that give them more amp and ability points. Those players aren't bad players, they're different, and to discount them and basically say they don't count is unfair. I'm sorry that you think that adding amp/ab point drops would suddenly make people swarm to world bosses for them. I think you're wrong. I think, at most, it would cause a minimal bump in attendance, for a short time, and only for the easy ones. And, obviously, the devs don't think this is the answer to this "problem." Personally, I don't see it as a problem... to me, the incentive to kill a world boss is.. you know, to kill him. But I come from games where world bosses (or the closest thing to them) were not puggable, not even close. | |} ---- SxyHxy, who must not be important because I've never heard of them, clearly never ran dailies on a PvP server... Because there was a solid amount of OW-PvP going on in the daily zones. And giving world bosses guaranteed super rare items would just incentivize guilds to put them on farm, not OW-pvp... You wan't OW-PvP? Just make a daily zone that is based around faction zone control where both PvP and PvE players contribute to zone control and open unique dynamic events depending on which faction has the most control.... Oh Wait, thats already happening | |} ---- A "nope" is all this thread deserves. You made no effort to communicate with the people at Carbine in any respectful way. You introduced, from the outset, an atmosphere of pomposity over an idea that has been repeatedly shown to be wholly shortsighted and under-baked. A moderator should simply lock this, it's going nowhere and J-Tal has addressed the original suggestion. | |} ---- ---- If it's of any consolation, I will ALWAYS treasure having seen an MMO developer, without prevarication or obfuscation, tell someone "no". Seriously. That's a special moment. | |} ---- Those things are always being worked on. If you ever have a good idea for how to do it, come on back. Despite what you may think a one sentence 'idea' for an unbalanced drop change is not good, or brilliant, or anything else positive. It's clear from your other responses that hearing that bugs you, but its truth. There are plenty of good ways to incentivize getting people out in the world. Guaranteed best shinies in the game isn't one. If you were interested in actually discussing good incentives instead of arguing for your idea, or being insulting when disagreed with, then this thread would have a lot of good reasons to continue. | |} ---- As far as I can tell, no one attacked that assumption. What would be inane is thinking those are the only things that drive people to play and participate. A fleshed out MMO has a healthy mix of a lot of things, to the point where loot can be of secondary importance. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- While some are still bugged; world bosses that are up appear on the maps as golden skull symbols no? Why page you when you could just check the map? | |} ---- ---- So the goal isn't knowing when they are up; the goal is to take the effort out of world boss camping? Why not just cut out the middle man and demand the drops from thin air for just showing up at a WB site regardless of if they are up or not ....? I would be all on board for more frequent spawns (90 -240 minutes), but just telling everyone in the game when a WB spawns is extra ordinarily silly. | |} ---- ---- The goal is to prevent effort from being necessary for a reward. Want a WB? use your map. Wan't more people to put in the effort and engage WB's? expand the reward. Everyone has an equal chance at participating already; if they wan't to they will pay attention and go after them; if they don't they wont. EDIT: Notice how I said 'reward', not 'loot'. There is a specific reason I used the word I did... | |} ---- ---- It isn't. Anyone can camp a WB; and everyone who participates can get rewards. If this was FFXI and only the first hit claimed a mob and everyone else was SoL I would be inclined to agree with you. But even if that WAS the case, the answer wouldn't be to make it easier; it would be for the camper(s) to get better. For reference I camped NM's in FFXI for years; including those with 15+ hour respawn's in the face of 'engaged groups / guilds'. I didn't QQ about competition, I got better and it paid off. There is no reason why that should not be the case in this game; especially since mobs aren't limited to their claimant in this game (which means no competition, just hit it a few times and profit simply for being there). | |} ---- ---- ----